A New Start
by leighann415
Summary: Missing scene in "The Crocodile" when Belle & Rumple go to Granny's for a hamburger. Surprise Christmas present for Kristen3! *hugs* Enjoy! First time writing Rumbelle too. :)


**Author's Note:** This is a little surprise Christmas story for Kristen (Kristen3). This is set in "The Crocodile," naturally, when Belle mentions she hasn't had a hamburger. I figured I had to do something about that! I'm not sure if there's been a story already about this, but I wanted to write this for Kristen. She didn't expect a thing! :) And it's my first time in writing Rumbelle too. So, be gentle! :) And enjoy! :)

* * *

Belle opened the door to Granny's diner. She had made plans to meet Rumple here to have a hamburger, and she was looking forward to it. She just hoped he remembered their date, if you could call it that. Sometimes Rumple had other things on his mind than her. Belle was used to that. Even if Rumple didn't show up, she'd have the hamburger herself. She couldn't wait to have some more iced tea too.

As she walked in, she breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw him there at the counter, waiting for her. Belle knew she had loved Rumple before, but that was the old Rumple. She was convinced the same person was there, even if he didn't look the same.

She moved over to where he was sitting, and slid onto the stool. "Hey," she said smiling. "I see you remembered our date."

"Of course, I did, dearie." He said. "I wouldn't miss it."

Just then, Granny appeared, with a glass of iced tea for Belle. Belle was astonished that she knew what she wanted. "How did you know?" She whispered.

Granny smiled. "Ruby told me you liked our iced tea. She took quite a liking to you, Belle."

Belle took a sip of tea and smiled. "I like Ruby too," she replied.

"Now, what would you two like to order?" She started to hand them a menu, but Rumple pushed it aside.

"We came in here to try one of your world famous hamburgers. Belle here hasn't had one yet."

Granny gave a mock gasp. "Well, we better fix that, haven't we?" She winked at the pair. "Two hamburgers, coming right up!"

"Thank you," Belle said with a smile.

Granny left to go make the hamburgers, leaving the two of them alone. Belle took another sip of tea. "Iced tea is the best drink I've ever tasted," she said in between sips. "I don't know what else I've been missing." She looked down longingly at her lap.

Rumple reached for her hand slowly. "You haven't missed all that much, Belle, trust me."

Belle looked up. She knew she should be afraid of this man, but in her heart, she knew he wasn't at all evil as he made himself out to be.

"Did you ever think about me when I was locked in that cell?"

"Everyday, you were never far from my thoughts. But Belle, you mustn't think about that now. What matters is that you're here, we're here, together." Rumple didn't let go of Belle's hand.

Belle rather liked the feeling of his hand in hers, and she smiled. A new start is exactly what she needed, and the job at the library was the best thing for her. She couldn't wait to be around books all the time.

"That reminds me…I have a gift for you, dear Belle." He reached behind him, revealing of all things, a book. "This was one of the things that I had saved for you."

She looked at him with surprise. "But you've already given me so much…My freedom, my life. I should be the one giving gifts to _you_."

"Nonsense, dearie. You don't owe me a thing."

She looked the book over. It was called _Beauty and the Beast_, and it appeared to be a story about a girl who falls in love with a prince who was transformed into a real Beast.

She smiled. "I think I remember this story."

Rumple took her hand once more, and said, "You're living it."

Granny appeared again then, with a tray of two burgers and fries. She refilled Belle's tea, and gave Rumple another cup of coffee.

"Enjoy, you two!"

Rumple started to pull out the cash to pay for the meal, but Granny waved her hand away. "This is on the house!" Granny left them alone again.

Belle looked from the tray back to Rumple again. "What did you mean, I'm living it?"

"That's just what I mean. If you read the book, you'll remember everything. Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Belle didn't know what to make of this man sitting next to her sometimes. He could be so loving towards her, but other times he was the monster he was supposed to be.

She took a bite of the hamburger. Everything she was worried about seemed to melt away. "Wow, I have been missing out on this."

"I still can't believe you've never had a hamburger before, Belle." Rumple actually gave her a small smile.

"I haven't. This is a first. I'm sure I'll be having lots of other firsts too, with my new job." She couldn't help but be a little nervous about starting work. But she knew that she would be around the thing she loved best: books.

Rumple squeezed Belle's hand. "Don't worry, Belle. You'll be fine. I'll be here to help you."

Belle smiled. She knew she thought of Rumplestiltskin when she was locked up in the cell too. She wasn't sure at first if she could forgive him for everything he did to her, but everything changed when she was free, and magic was brought to Storybrooke. She knew without a doubt, with Rumple by her side, she would make it.

**The End**


End file.
